Right Here In His Arms
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Natsu comforts Kajitsu when plans go awry. [Crossroad drabble]


Title: Right Here In His Arms  
Author: Tsuki  
Genre: General? Drama?  
Rating: Probably G  
Word Count: approx. 750  
Fandom: Crossroad  
Characters/Pairing: Kajitsu, Rumiko, Natsu, a little bit of Natsu/Kajitsu?  
Summary: Natsu comforts Kajitsu when plans go awry.  
Author's Note: No, it's not incest. Kajitsu and Natsu aren't blood-related siblings. And while we're on that, Rumiko's not either of their birth mothers. Complicated story. They're like foster-siblings, I guess. I recommend reading Crossroad, if you really want to know.

----------

"Oh, didn't you know? Satsuki-chan is bringing her boyfriend too!"

Kajitsu stood there with her jaw hanging open for a minute or two, baffled by the sudden news. She quickly regained her composure and spoke through gritted teeth, "Let me get this straight. You and Satsuki-chan are bringing your boyfriends to our girls' night out, the one we had planned for four months."

Rumiko seemed to ponder this for a second, knowing full well what Kajitsu said was absolutely correct. "Oh Kaji-chan! Mommy wants you to meet her new boyfriend! And Satsuki-chan's boyfriend isn't really…a boyfriend! She's in second grade, but they're so adorable!" Rumiko squealed and tried to throw her arms around her daughter, who blocked the attempt effortlessly.

"How…could _you_?" One look at the teenager's face confirmed she was truly pissed. All those playful fights Rumiko and her daughter had were never really serious, and Rumiko knew well that it took a lot to anger Kajitsu.

"Now Kaji-chan…"

"Don't _now Kaji-chan_ me! Hadn't you thought of telling me this sooner! Nevermind! I'm not going!" In her rage, Kajitsu stormed to her room and slammed the door echoing through the entire house. Rumiko wore a distressed look on her face. She took a step forward, knowing she needed to talk to Kajitsu, but was stopped by the arm of her son obstructing her path.

"Let me talk to her." Her troubled-filled eyes met the apathetic ones of Natsu, and she nodded. His eyes communicated his argument across to her: Kajitsu would be more open to talking to him at the moment. At times like this, even Natsu, who usually appeared unconcerned for others, felt sympathy for Rumiko. He vowed to himself that he'd knock some sense into Kajitsu whether she liked it or not. Without bothering to knock on the door, Natsu invited himself into his sister's room, making his entrance quite noticeable. The teenaged girl let out a squeal.

"Natsu! What are you doing here!" she cried, throwing a pillow at him; he easily caught it. That had been the pillow she had been crying into, he noticed. She had nothing to block her red, tear-rimmed eyes. "Natsu! Get _out_ of here!" Kajitsu screamed more insistently.

"No." She waited for him to continue; he didn't. She glared. "Come on, she always has a boyfriend. What's bothering you?" Natsu's warm tone melted her icy temper. He took a seat on her bed next to her, making her automatically pull in her legs and try to keep a distance between them. She may not have the ferocity she had a few minutes earlier, but she was still determined to avoid telling Natsu the truth. Of course…it _was_ Natsu. He would break down all her barriers soon enough, and she knew that.

"She's never had us actually _meet_ one of her boy toy's before…it's almost like she's trying to get us to accept he's our new father…" The silence between the two lingered. And suddenly, the blonde boy brought an arm around Kajitsu, pulling her into a hug.

"No matter what happens, we're still a family right? You, Taro, Satsuki, and me." She took his comment in, realizing that every word Natsu said was right. She relaxed into his arms, letting her eyes gently close. His entire presence was just comforting. His voice…his hug…his scent… It was peace here with Natsu.

"But that's not it, is it?" She suddenly became stiff again. "Want to share the rest?" She sighed; why had she even bothered trying to hide everything from him? She pulled out of his embrace, wanting to look him eye-to-eye.

"I'm jealous, ok? I don't have a boyfriend. Mom does. She _always_ does. Even Satsuki-chan does! …What's wrong with me?" She had spoken her words evenly until the last bit. Her voice quivered and tears misted her eyes again. Natsu pulled her into another hug.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you." And with that, Kajitsu's tears fell freely, dampening Natsu's shirt. She grasped tightly onto him as he petted her slowly. For what seemed like an eternity, the two sat there in silence.

-----------

"Fine, I'll go."

"Oh Kaji-chan! Run run is so glad to hear that!" The over-exuberant mother squealed and latched onto Kajitsu. Natsu noticed the words the teenaged girl murmured under her breath, but he smiled, knowing the annoyed expression she wore was forced.

"But you owe me!" Kajitsu pushed her condition onto Rumiko. With that, she darted back to her room in faux anger, a smile gracing her lips.


End file.
